supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God (The Primordials)
God is the first Primordial Being and the creator of almost everything, having existed throughout eternity. God is the older brother of Chaos, Pagan, Death and Oberon and the half brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. God is also the father of the Archangels, Angels, Leviathan, and the Messiah as well as the creator of Humanity. History When God was starting Creation His younger brothers came into being at the same moment their concepts came into existence, with the Primordial Beings treating and interacting among themselves like siblings. He later created His first and most powerful sons, beings of light similar to Himself, the Archangels. He then made Heaven and shortly afterwards He created another species. After Pagan created his own children and realm Chaos attacked, devastating the realm Pagan had made and corrupting his children, making them have delusions of supremacy and Godhood. Chaos also corrupted God's second creations to a far greater degree, entirely changing their natures and causing them to develop an irresistible hunger. In response God created a dimension for them to be content in; He then sent His archangels to assist Pagan in sealing Chaos away, consenting to His son Lucifer bearing the lock on its cage. God later created the younger angels, and called upon Metatron to write down His Word. God knew that the angels might one day face foes that could slay them and made a method for them to return as children within the angel tablet. Sadly, when Metatron took His Word while fleeing Heaven this manner of revival was removed and deceased angels couldn't be reborn. God, along with Pagan and Oberon, eventually created mortals and one day God crafted humanity, which He and His brothers considered greatest in terms of potential due to holding an even balance of light, darkness, life, and death. God asked His angels to bow to humanity in respect. This proved to be the downfall of His second son Lucifer, being affected by the Mark of Chaos made him arrogant instead of simply full of pride in his abilities and caused an intense jealousy of Humanity as he viewed bowing to them to be beneath a being of his stature. Eventually his jealousy caused the archangel to torture and corrupt Mundus and Lilith into demons, resulting in God being forced to punish Lucifer. When Lucifer tortured three more humans into white eyed demons God, with a heavy heart, told Michael to cast his brother into a Cage made specifically for Archangels. As a result of the fighting Gabriel attempted to leave Heaven but God appeared before His son, Gabriel was scared that his father would stop him but God merely said that He understood why Gabriel was leaving and gave His son His blessing in doing so, directing him to Pagan who could help him hide. He gradually gave Michael and Raphael more responsibility in ruling Heaven, as He didn't want His children to be dependent on Him forever. Eventually, God left once He was confident that His two sons could rule Heaven effectively, and trusted that His creations could continue to thrive without Him constantly watching over them. Present Day When the apocalypse was happening God appeared on Earth as a prophet name Chuck Shurley to assist in His creations choosing there own fate, as he wanted them to save themselves and not go by a script that He wrote. As Chuck Shurley, God gave Dean and Sam key information during their attempts to avert the apocalypse, and eventually informed Dean of where the final battle would occur. God later disappeared in a white mist after writing down His newest story. After the apocalypse was averted, and when Pagan was meeting with the Nephesh, God confronted a spying Crowley. The King of Hell fled due to thinking that He was an Archangel, and the vast holy aura that He emitted cause the Demon to experience sickness. He then met with Pagan while His younger brother was taking a small break from ruling Heaven. God spoke with Pagan, catching up and exchanging stories with His brother and calling Karen over when she was eavesdropping on their conversation as He wanted to meet His niece in person. When Metatron returned and brought the Word of God back to Heaven He appeared when Pagan and Metatron used the word to revive the deceased angels. God mentally spoke to Pagan, thanking His younger brother for doing so before looking over His revived children for a moment before leaving afterwards. Personality God has been described by His younger brothers and the Archangels as a fair being, allowing His creations free will instead of demanding they follow His design. God is a very understanding being, when His son Gabriel was leaving Heaven after the fighting between his older brothers He didn't stop the archangel and directed His son to Pagan, who helped Gabriel hide from the Host of Heaven as the trickster Loki. While many of God's actions and decisions might be seen as random, neglectful, or irresponsible He always has a reason for doing them that isn't understood until after the events have occurred or sometimes even at all. He is not uncaring to the plights of his creations, but wants them to try and save themselves instead of relying on Him and His brothers. God views that preventing negative consequences for any action is removing the ability to make mistakes, which is a part of free will. Powers & Abilities God holds an unimaginable amount of power as the Primordial Being of Light and is stronger than His younger brothers by a small degree. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: God can do anything He can think of, and can only be truly challenged by one of the other Primordial Beings. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, but admits that He isn't fully all knowing. God has said the only thing He doesn't already know is the thoughts of His younger brothers or their plans if they haven't shared them. * Immortality: Being the first of the five Primordial Beings God is above age and disease, and as a Primordial Being God can be truly killed by two other Primordial Beings working together. * Nigh-Invulnerability: God, as the most powerful being in existence, is almost entirely immune to damage. Only the other Primordial Beings are capable of harming or killing Him. In the event His body is destroyed and is "killed" He can repair His form as long as light exists in the universe. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Future Sight: As a Primordial Being God is able to see into the future with a degree of accuracy rivaling Oberon, and did this while writing the Supernatural book series and looking into the most likely future in the process. * Supernatural Concealment: God is able to hide His true identity from anyone except Pagan, with beings that should know Him such as Raphael being entirely unable to recognize Him while in the same room and even hiding himself from the amulet that should be able to detect his presence. * Supernatural Perception: God can locate and perceive anyone in existence regardless of their method of hiding, instantly seeing through Karen's attempts to cloak herself as she listened in on God and Pagan having a conversation. God even knew about Cassandra and Karen's relation to Pagan despite His younger brother being able to hide their relation from Death. * Super Strength: God can physically overwhelm any being in existence. * Shapeshifting: God can take on any form He wishes and took on the guise of writer and Prophet of the Lord Chuck Shurley when interacting with the Winchesters, this is His usual form. God occasionally takes other shapes when interacting with mortals and once appeared as a white Scottish Terrier when He encountered Mundus. * Teleportation: God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only two other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. * Resurrection: God is capable of reviving any being in existence except for His own brothers, having resurrected Castiel twice. God easily revived all those who had died in an entire town from Amara's Rabid infections. * Purification/Healing: God, as the most powerful being in existence can heal and purify anything. When Chaos' shard Amara infected an entire town with the Rabid disease he cured it with ease. * Entity/World Creation: God created almost everything in existence. * Power Bestowal: When He revived Castiel after the apocalypse was averted He revived him, giving Castiel the power and rank of a Seraphim. He also crafted the neutral magic that exists throughout Creation and gifted the angels with Holy Magic. God has also chosen many Prophets throughout humanity's existence. * Holy Aura: God has a vast holy presence which actually caused a demon as strong and with such status as Crowley to feel insanely sick while near Him and required the Demon King to teleport into one of the deepest parts of Hell to recover. Former Powers & Abilities God existed throughout eternity before His younger brothers and was absolute, now that He made existence He lost His absolute power but is still stronger than anyone else in creation. * Omnipotence: Before He made everything and was the only being in existence He held absolute power. * Omniscience: When God was the only being in existence He knew absolutely everything that there was to know. * Omnipresence: Before God created existence He was all there was and was everywhere. Equipment * The Splinter: God is currently carrying the last of these artifacts which are the most powerful weapons in Creation. * Dean's Amulet: God at some point retrieved this artifact when it was discarded. Vulnerabilities Even though He is the first and most powerful Primordial God has some weaknesses. Beings * His Brothers: His younger brothers have the ability to harm Him, and two of His brothers fighting Him together can kill God. * Beings of Darkness: Sufficiently powerful beings of Darkness on an Archangels level can injure God, but they would need a Primordial Being's assistance to win. Sealing * Primordial Prison: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. Weapons * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Oberon's Staff: The personal weapon of Oberon can potentially destroy his form for a time. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters